Work tools having one or more actuatable tool portions, such as grapples, crushers, pulverizers and shears are well known implements that are commonly carried on the boom of a machine, for example a hydraulic excavator. The actuatable tool portion may form an elongated, arm-like structure that is pivotably connected to a supporting tool portion via a hinge. An example of a work tool having such an actuatable tool portion is a CAT multi tine orange peel grapple of the GSHB series. The actuatable tool portion is conventionally driven to actuate by using hydraulic cylinders. Hydraulic cylinders and the hoses to power them are prone to damage and need protection from the work environment. Further, a cylinder construction increases weight and occupies space, which decreases flexibility and design of the tool. The current disclosure aims to alleviate or overcome one or more of the disadvantages associated with the prior art.